We Aren't Sisters
by Stranger9195
Summary: A combination of all sorts of Twilight Slash Fantasies. Chapter 1 is Alice/Rosalie. Chapter 2 is Jasper/Emmett. Chapter 3 is Jacob/Alice. Chapter 4 is Bella/Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

But we aren't sisters.

A Rosalie/Alice fanfiction.

Rated 'M' for Mature content and situations.

"Emmett, you've been working on your car all day. Come inside for a bit, please?" Rosalie coaxed.

"Sorry Rose, I'm not leaving this spot until I finish."

"Please? Come inside….and play with me."

Emmett chuckled. "Maybe tonight."

Rosalie sighed and walked back towards the door.

"Oh, and Rose?" Emmett called.

She turned around, her spirits up again.

"Can you ask Jasper to come down? I could really use his help right now."

Rosalie let out a defeated groan and stormed inside.

Alice stood in front of a smoky stove, attempting to fan away the smoke with a potholder.

"Alice, what are you doing?!" Rosalie called, running into the kitchen.

Alice opened a window, "I was going to cook something for Bella. She's coming over tonight, and I thought it'd be nice. I mean, we never eat together, since, well." Alice sighed and dropped the oven mitts.

'_She looks cute when she's annoyed_' Rosalie thought. A smile crept over her face as she noticed a hair fall in front of Alice's eyes. Rosalie pushed it behind her ear and held her face in her hands.

"What?" Alice asked, "Is there something on my face?"

Rosalie chuckled, '_She's also cute when she's oblivious. Wait, cute? Just cute, right? Not attractive. Well, of course she's attractive, but not…not hot. She's my sister. No, to other people we are sisters, but not to us...I think_.' She thought.

"Rosalie?" Alice asked, staring deep into Rosalie's eyes.

"Huh, what?" Rosalie asked.

"I said did I get it?"

"Get what?"

"Whatever was on my face. Did I get it?"

"Huh? Oh, there was nothing on your face."

Alice furrowed her brows. "Then….why are you holding my head?"

Rosalie dropped her hands, "Uh. I….I think I'll help you with this, Alice. What were you planning on making for Bella?" she said, walking to the stove.

"No, Rosalie. You're hiding something, what is it? Tell me, or I'll find out myself."

"Okay, fine." Rosalie said, turning around to face Alice. She took a deep breath to prep herself, "Are we sisters?"

"What? That's it? No, Rose, we aren't sisters. Well, not by blood. I mean, everyone else thinks we are sisters, but no, we aren't related."

"So, you don't think of me as a sister?"

Alice hesitated, "What are you asking?"

Rosalie looked down at the delicate frame in front of her. Alice's breasts were revealed, despite her poor excuse for a shirt and the apron that she was wearing. Rosalie couldn't see her shorts behind the apron, which came down mid thigh. Her slim, pale legs almost glowed in the light that she was standing under. Rosalie looked back up at Alice's face. Her round face, decorated in pixie black hair, golden eyes gleaming, full lips begging for attention. How much Rosalie wanted to give those lips what they craved. Sure, Alice had Jasper, but Rosalie knew that she could offer something that Jasper could not.

"Rose?" Alice asked again.

Rosalie moved forward, crushing her body against Alice's. She pressed her lips to Alice's, and surprisingly, Alice responded. Her mouth opened slightly, allowing Rosalie to enter. Her hands tangled themselves in Rosalie's long blond locks, pulling Rosalie closer to her. Eager, Rosalie pushed Alice into the counter. She bit Alice's lip gently and moved down to her jaw, planting kisses down to her neck.

"No. No, Alice. I can't do this." Rosalie said, pulling back.

"What? Why?"

"Because, we're sisters!" Rosalie shouted.

"Shh!" Alice hushed, pulling her hand over Rosalie's mouth. "I told you already, we aren't sisters."

Rosalie's heart jumped as Alice's fingers met her lips. She looked down to calm herself, but was ambushed by Alice's body in front of her. Her eyes met Alice's barely clad breasts again, then traveled down to her hips. The curve of her body enticed her, she couldn't get enough of it. Alice dropped her hand from Rosalie's mouth and placed it on her hip, pulling her closer.

"I can see that you want me" Alice whispered. The very sound of her voice drove Rosalie mad. "C'mon. We're alone."

Rosalie inched her face closer to Alice's again, slowly this time. Their lips met, and once more, Alice parted her lips for Rosalie to enter. Rosalie kissed her softly, yet it still excited Alice. She moved her hands to Rosalie's waist and played with the hem of her shirt. Rosalie gasped, breaking their kiss, as Alice pulled Rosalie's shirt over her head. She looked Rosalie down, from her silky golden locks, to her elegant collarbones, down to her breasts. Alice shivered at the sight, Rosalie's breasts were decorated in a lacy, white bra which barely covered her nipples. Her eyes continued moving down, tracing the curve of Rosalie's waist, down to her hips. '_This is a problem'_, Alice thought. Rosalie's skirt was still on. She pushed her thumbs under the top of Rosalie's skirt and pulled it down to her ankles, where Rosalie stepped out of it. Her hips were covered by the same lacy white material that covered her chest. Alice could see Rosalie's pale flesh hidden behind the lace, practically begging for her to touch it. Her eyes roamed down her long, slender legs; she wondered why Emmett wasn't with Rosalie right this second, she knew she would never pass this up. Rosalie blushed and flipped her hair over her left shoulder, then wrapped her arms around Alice's neck and untied the apron. The top half fell down to her waist, revealing her cleavage. Her hands moved to Alice's waist, where she untied the rest of the apron and let it fall to the floor. Her smooth, flat tummy was bare, her shirt serving as more of a bra than anything. Her shorts matched her top, acting more like underwear than shorts. Impatient, Rosalie pushed herself forward, her body crashing against Alice's. Alice slammed into the counter behind her and let out a little moan as her lips met Rosalie's again. Their hips grinded together as they struggled to control themselves. Rosalie placed her hands on Alice waist, then moved down to her thighs, where she lifted Alice up and placed her on the counter. She pulled off her top, revealing her naked breasts. '_I guess it was a bra after all_' Rosalie thought, placing kisses on Alice's neck. Alice moaned and wrapped her legs around Rosalie, pulling her closer. Rosalie moved downward, kissing her breasts, nipping at them slightly, then down her abdomen. Her hands continued to travel downwards, pulling Alice's shorts off in the process. It was no surprise to Rosalie that Alice wasn't wearing panties. She moved her hands up and down Alice's legs, the placed them on her inner thighs. She gave her a quick look, then pulled her legs apart. She placed her index finger at her entrance, gave her another glance, then entered.

Rosalie's cold finger came as a shock to Alice. A second finger soon followed, pleasuring her like Jasper never had before. Rosalie sped up, then placed her mouth to Alice's crotch to clean up the remains. She removed her fingers and teased Alice with her tongue. Alice cried out, biting her bottom lip, as she wriggled around slightly. Rosalie felt pleased that she had been able to tease Alice like this. She pulled away slowly and let one strap of her bra fall to her arm, revealing her naked shoulder and collarbone. She reached behind her and unhooked her bra, slowly letting it fall to the floor. Alice's hands trembled as she reached for Rosalie's breasts. She held each nipple, massaging them gently. Rosalie closed her eyes and sighed, breathing heavily. Alice wrapped her arms around Rosalie's waist, pulling her closer. Their bare bodies rubbed together, only giving them more satisfaction. Alice gripped Rosalie's waistband, and Rosalie slipped out of her panties, then wrapped her legs around Alice's waist. Her mouth met Alice's collarbone, then the top of her breast. Alice sighed and licked Rosalie's breast, causing Rosalie to stop. She placed kisses down her chest, down her waist, and to her bellybutton. Smoke continued to fill the air as they wrestled on the floor, their naked forms moving together.

"Rosalie, I thought I told you to get Jas-" Emmett said from the doorway.

Alice and Rosalie scrambled apart, grabbing clothes to cover themselves up.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Cooking." Alice replied.

Rosalie nodded.

"Naked?" Emmett asked.

"Like you're complaining" Rosalie replied.

Emmett shrugged. "True. Where's Jasper, I need him to help me."

"I'll get him" Alice said, pulling on her shirt. She slipped on her shorts and bolted upstairs.

"So, what was that about?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie shrugged, "I wanted to play, but you were busy" She grabbed her clothes and walked upstairs to her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

But we aren't brothers

A Jasper/Emmett fanfiction

Rated "M" for Mature

Emmett watched Rosalie as she climbed the stairs to her bedroom; her hips swayed with each step. He got hard just looking at her.

"Hey Rosalie" Jasper said, passing her on the stairs. He could sense how turned on she was, and smiled.

"Hi. Oh, Emmett wanted to talk to you."

Jasper just continued to smile as he watched Rosalie walk to her room. He was sure that she was happy because of Emmett.

"Jasper" Emmett called, running up the stairs.

"Huh?" Jasper asked as Emmett dragged him by the arm to the garage. For just having sex, Emmett sure looked angry, Jasper thought.

Emmett didn't have time to think about Rosalie. He really needed to finish the work on his car. He flew open the door and threw Jasper in the garage. Jasper landed on his feet and raised an eyebrow at Emmett.

"Slow down, killer" he teased.

"Shut up" Emmett snapped, "I need help with the engine"

"All right. What do you want me to do?"

"Take a look at it" Emmett said, shoving Jasper towards the front of the car; the hood was already up.

Jasper bent over and looked around at the car. "Well, it's kinda dirty in here. Maybe if you hadn't gotten oil all over everything"

Emmett sighed and wiped his hands off. He looked back at the car, then, oddly enough, at Jasper. He was still hunched over the car, his butt fitting snuggly in his dark blue jeans.

Emmett switched his gaze to the headlights. He was still so angry at Rosalie. How could she cheat on him? And with Alice? His hand made contact with a bucket of old oil, causing it to tip over. "Shit!" he shouted, picking the bucket up.

Jasper turned around and grabbed a rag, then proceeded to help Emmett clean up.

"What happened?" he asked, "Why did you hit the bucket?"

"Just shut up!" Emmett shouted.

"Why are you being such a dick?" Jasper snapped.

Emmett looked up from the oil, surprised that Jasper was getting so angry at him.

He sighed. "You don't want to know"

"Then calm down. Do you want my help or not?"

Emmett didn't respond.

"Geez" Jasper continued, "You'd think after sex with Rosalie, you'd be happier."

"What the hell are you talking about, I did not have sex with her today"

"Well, I felt her arousal. Are you going to tell me that wasn't her?"

"Yes, that was Alice"

Jasper's eyes widened.

"I told you you didn't want to hear it" Emmett said.

"FUCK!" Jasper shouted, knocking the bucket over again.

"Jasper! Calm down!" Emmett picked up the bucket again and put it to the side of the room.

Jasper stood up and threw the hood to the car down, then started kicking things all over the garage.

"Jasper, stop" Emmett said, walking over to Jasper.

"What the hell?!" Jasper screamed.

"Jasper"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He screamed again, holding his hands on his head, pulling his hair.

Emmett grabbed Jasper around the waist, "Jasper, stop"

Jasper screamed and tried to get out of Emmett's grip, but Emmett only held on tighter. Finally, Jasper grabbed Emmett's arm and pulled him off, sending him to the ground.

"Get the hell off of me!" he shouted.

Emmett jumped up and punched Jasper in the stomach, causing him to double over.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. And I'm sorry about Alice and Rosalie. It upsets me, too"

Jasper looked up at Emmett, glaring. In an instant, Emmett was on the floor, Jasper on top of him. Emmett grabbed Jasper's arms, which were attempting to nail Emmett in the face. For a brief second, Jasper was holding still in Emmett's arms, and then, his mouth was on Emmett's. In shock, Emmett released Jasper's arms, causing Jasper to snake them around Emmett's neck, pulling him closer. Emmett responded to the kiss hesitantly, knowing that he wanted it, however, fearing that Jasper did not want the same thing. Finally, he let his hands wander to Jasper's lower back, then to his buttocks.

Jasper pulled back from Emmett and smirked, then worked with Emmett's top button, eventually getting so impatient that he ripped the whole shirt off. His eyes wandered down Emmett's well built chest. He let his hands wander across Emmett's muscles, then down to his belt buckle. Emmett grabbed Jasper's hands before he could unbuckle it completely, causing Jasper to look at him, shocked.

It was so hard to refuse Jasper. He grabbed his face in his hands and pulled it towards him. He planted his lips on Jasper's, then moved down his neck. His hands moved to the hem of Jasper's shirt, pulling it over his head. Jasper was now on his back, and Emmett straddled him and continued to plant kisses on his neck. He nipped at it once, causing Jasper to shudder slightly, then kissed down Jasper's hard chest. He went back up to his lips once he hit the belly button, then finally let Jasper take off his belt. He stood up as his pants were stripped from his hips, letting Jasper pull them, along with his boxers, to his ankles, where he stepped out of them. Jasper stared at Emmett's member, his eyes wandering up and down, taking the whole thing in. His reached his hands to the shaft and began to run his fingers across it. Emmett took a deep breath as Jasper opened his mouth, moving forward. He felt the warm moisture of Jasper's tongue as it circled around his head. Jasper moved forward slightly, getting more of Emmett inside of his mouth, then moved backwards. He repeated several more times, causing Emmett to throw his head back in ecstasy. He attempted to stifle a moan, but wasn't very successful. He felt a pressure in his penis, a chance for sweet release, but he didn't want it to happen now. He pulled himself from Jasper's mouth and pushed Jasper on the floor. Jasper smirked, sensing how crazy he was driving Emmett. Emmett spit on his hand, then inserted his index finger into Jasper's arse. Jasper winced slightly as Emmett added another finger. He pulled his fingers out and placed his head at Jasper's entrance, then, in one quick thrust, he was in. Jasper felt a slight pain, then overwhelming pleasure.

It was hard to thrust at first, but after stretching Jasper out a bit, it was much easier. He picked up his pace, thrusting harder and harder, until he felt the pressure come back. He thrust once more, then felt sweet release. He pulled out of Jasper, exhausted, and lay himself beside him. Jasper climbed on top of Emmett and kissed his lips once more.

"What the hell is this?" Rosalie shouted from the doorway.

Emmett tilted his head back, seeing an upside-down Rosalie. "You were busy"


	3. Chapter 3

But we're enemies

But we're enemies

An Alice Cullen/Jacob Black fanfiction

Rated "M" for Mature

DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ NEW MOON.

SPOILER ALERT.

I was scared for Edward's life. What was I supposed to do? Bella wanted to help, and she was Edward's girlfriend. The whole reason why Edward left was because he thought Bella had died.

"Hurry, Bella" I interrupted, as Bella spoke with her werewolf friend.

She ran to the kitchen and wrote her father a note, then ran upstairs to pack her things, leaving me with the Dog.

"What are you looking at, leech?"

Surprisingly, to myself, at least, I was staring at his well-built chest.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

He took a step towards me, "Yes, it does. Do you have something to say to me?"

I smirked, "Maybe" I rocked back on my heels.

He took another step towards me, surprisingly, returning my smirk with one of his own.

"What is it then?"

Now, he was close enough to touch. Without thinking, I reached out and placed my small hands on his chest. He shivered slightly at the touch of my cold hands; naturally, with a body temperature that high. I let my hands roam his chest, and to my surprise, he let me, too. I traced his muscles with my fingers, then jumped when I heard Bella rustle upstairs, very loudly I may add. I looked up towards the stairs, keeping my hands on his chest, when he grabbed my face and leaned down towards me. Suddenly, his warm lips were on mine. His left hand snaked around and rested on the small of my back, then pulled me closer to him. His right hand rested on the back of my head, leaning my face up towards his. As wrong as I knew this was, I couldn't resist a half-naked man, especially one who was kissing me. I placed my right hand on his shoulder, keeping the other one on his chest, and gave into the kiss.

Then, I heard Bella coming down the stairs. I pulled away from the werewolf and rushed into the kitchen. "Are you ready?" I asked Bella, trying to keep myself from seeming suspicious.

"Yeah. Bye, Jacob"

Jacob was the werewolf's name, was it? I knew I should keep that in mind

Everything was back to normal when we came back to Forks. Edward and Bella were inseparable, regardless of Bella being grounded. However, I was still thinking about Jacob. Sure, I felt bad for Jasper, but I couldn't hide my feelings forever. There was sexual tension between Jacob and I that day, and it scared me. Sometimes, a girl likes to be scared, sometimes, being a vampire isn't dangerous enough for me. I need more of a thrill, and sleeping with a werewolf may just be the thrill I was looking for.

"So, Jasper, what are your plans for today?" I asked, sitting next to him as he read a book. He closed it, a bookmark holding his spot, and looked at me. "I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I was asking you because I already have plans. You should go hunting with Emmett or Rosalie, something like that."

"But I usually go hunting with you"

"Yeah….well, I'm good for a couple days or so"

"Me too, so why don't we just go hunting in a couple days?"

"We can. I was just suggesting you spend some time with someone other than me"

"I was reading. Could I just continue to read for the rest of the day while you're out, doing what, shopping?"

"Sure. You can do that." I kissed him on the cheek, "Bye"

"W-w-w-w-wait" he said, grabbing my wrist. "A real kiss, please?"

I smiled and turned back, kissing him on the lips. "Bye, honey"

"Come back with some pretty clothes, Alice. I want to take them off."

"Jasper!" I giggled as I walked down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Esme asked as I walked towards the front door.

"Shopping"

"Without your car?"

"I can use the fresh air"

"It's far away, Alice"

"Maybe I'll just take a walk." I shrugged, "Bye"

I walked to the forest, just far enough to the La Push border where I wouldn't break the treaty.

"What do you want, bloodsucker?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Hello, Jacob."

He was silent for a moment, then spoke up. "What do you want, Alice?"

"Are you alone?"

"Yes"

"I want to finish off what we started, remember?"

"Yes."

I walked closer, then, finally, I could see him in full view. I looked him up and down, starting at his long, muscular legs, up past his strong, bare chest, then up to his young, boyish face.

"Alice, wait"

"What? You don't want to play around a little?"

"My pack will find out"

"Who cares? I'm not breaking any treaty. Besides, you already kissed me. How'd they take that?"

"They didn't mention it"

"See? It'll be fine"

"But we're enemies"

"_We_ aren't." I placed my hands on his shoulders and looked up into his eyes. I could tell he was struggling with his decision, but he placed his hands on my lower back regardless.

"That's it" I said, "Give in to temptation"

He moved his hands up and down my back; his breathing getting faster. Finally, his hands wandered to the hem of my shirt. He pulled it up, and I reached my arms in the air, then slid it over my head. He seemed frozen, staring at my chest. I reached behind me and unclipped my bra, then dropped it on top of my shirt. He still stood in his place, frozen. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my breast.

"Go ahead" I coaxed. Jacob's massive hand practically devoured my breast; he moved his hand slightly and played with my nipple with his thumb and index finger. I giggled with pleasure, then shivered at his touch. He pulled back, pondering whether to continue or not; I took advantage of the situation, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them off of his legs. His tight black boxer-briefs could not contain his erection, and we hadn't even gotten started.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my breasts against his chest; my nipples rubbing against him. He pulled my hands off of his shoulders and took in my half-naked form.

"You're so petite" he said.

"And?" I asked, pulling off my skirt.

"I don't want to crush you"

"It's all right. I wouldn't mind"

He smirked, and behind me.

"What are you doing?"

"You've got a beautiful backside"

"Do I?" I asked, shaking my butt. Luckily for me, I had thought ahead and worn a thong.

He played with the string, then finally pulled it off of my butt and let it slide off my legs.

"You said you want me to crush you?"

"Yes" I smirked, even though he couldn't see from behind me.

"You want me to hurt you, Alice?"

"Mm-hmm"

He slapped by bottom. I gasped, yet the pain was immediately replaced by pleasure.

He grabbed my waist and turned me around, taking in my nude form in all it's entirety.

"You are so sexy"

"First things first, werewolf" I said, "This means nothing to me, got it? You are not my boyfriend, and never will be"

"Like I'd want to date a midget"

"Excuse me"

"You heard me"

I glared at him. "I'll make you pay."

"Oh, really?"

"Mm-hmm" I snuck my thumbs into the waistband of his boxer-briefs and pulled them down. I got on my knees and began to massage his member.

"This is your idea of making me pay?"

"Just you wait"

"All you're doing is turning me on"

I placed my tongue on his penis, close to his balls, and moved upwards, then, took the head in my mouth.

"Oh, yeah" he said sarcastically, "This is torture"

I moved forward, putting more in my mouth, then backwards a bit, pulling some out. I continued for a minute or so, and finally, Jacob was going crazy.

"I….Alice….don't sto-o-o-o-p……I'm gonna……"

Then, I stopped.

"What? Why'd you stop, I was gonna cum"

"I told you I'd make you pay"

"You little bitch" he said, grabbing my wrists.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do, hit me?"

He lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his waist, and shoved my back against a tree.

I gasped loudly, it actually kinda hurt, but then was overwhelmed by a sudden pleasure. When Jacob had slammed me against the tree, his penis had rubbed against my lips, and I wasn't the only one who felt it.

"Hold on to the tree" he demanded, releasing me momentarily. I reached up to a branch and held on while he inserted himself inside my moist core. I was going to hold onto him again, but I couldn't control myself; my body was going out of control, simply drowning in pleasure. He held my hips firmly, continuing to force himself into me.

Sure, Jasper was satisfying, but Jacob was a werewolf - his dick was big.

"Oh….my….God…….." I moaned as I held onto the branch.

"Alice.." he panted, "sit up straight"

"What?"

"Just fucking do it" he shouted. The fierceness of his voice only turned me on more; Jasper was never forceful with me, he was too much of a gentleman.

I let go of the branch and held onto Jacob's shoulders.

"This is pointless, my chest is in your face."

"Exactly" He took my nipple in his mouth, and I almost let go.

"Oh!" I shouted, overwhelmed with pleasure, "Jacob, I c- I can't hold on!"

He pressed me against the tree firmly and gently pulled out. I felt the bark scrape against my skin as I slid down.

"Lay down." He said, "On your back"

"Why?"

"Just fucking do it"

I did so, and Jacob crawled on top of me.

He played with my hair for a moment, then licked my lips. I opened my mouth and let him in, then snaked my hand behind his head, pulling him closer. One of his hands was beside my head, holding him up, the other trailed up and down my waist, tickling my skin. His mouth wandered to my neck, to my collarbone, then to my breast. He licked my nipple once, then continued to place kissed down my stomach and down past my belly button. He sat up and parted my legs, then kneeled in between them. He inserted his index finger inside me, then added his middle finger. His long fingers reached places I could never reach, although Jasper had no problem, just like Jacob. Then, he leaned down and replaced his fingers with his tongue, licking up the mess he had made.

"Jacob" I said, "Don't touch my cl- OH!" I shouted.

He continued to lick my clit, then re-inserted his finger while his tongue working it's magic. I squirmed, trying to close my legs, but Jacob was inbetween them, hindering any such movement. I cried out in pleasure, only making more of a mess for him to lick up.

"Jacob…" I asked, "Why? I left you before you could…"

"I'm just not as cruel as you are."

"I don't think so" I pushed him back and working his penis in my hand, then positioned myself and slid it inside of me. I worked up, then back down, pumping him in and out.

"Alice…" he panted, "Alice….oh God.."

I smirked. "What? Too much?" I worked faster, pumping him inside of me harder than we had gone before.

"I'm…..oh God….I'm gonna….c-"

Before he could say it, I felt Jacob explode inside of me.

"Oh, Jake. Jasper is going to find out about this."

I pulled him out and tried to get his remains out of my vagina. I stood in front of him, "Use your freakishly long fingers to get all of your werewolf goo out of my snatch"

"Yes, ma'am" he said, digging into my crotch.

"You aren't trying to get it out, you are trying to get me to climax. Sorry, you are out of luck, I am exhausted."

"So, I did tire you out"

"Yes, you did." I said, pulling on my panties. I put on my skirt, then my bra and my shirt.

"Nice seeing you again, Jacob."


	4. Chapter 4

But You're My Best Fried

But You're My Best Fried

A Jacob/Bella fanfiction

Rated 'M' for Mature content and situations

DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ECLIPSE

SPOILER ALERT

Story takes place in Chapter 15 of Eclipse. The way the first time Jacob kissed Bella should have been

"You loved me, too" Jacob reminded me, "Not the same way, I know, but he's not your whole life, either. Not anymore. Maybe he was once, but he left. And now he's just going to have to deal with the consequence of that choice – me"

"You're impossible"

He took my chin in his hand, holding it firmly so that I couldn't look away from his intent gaze.

"Until your heart stops beating, Bella. I'll be here – fighting. Don't forget your options."

"I don't want options" I disagreed, trying to yank my chin free unsuccessfully, "And my heartbeats are numbered, Jacob"

He glared down at me, his grip on my chin growing stronger.

I squinted in pain slightly.

"You don't want me, Bella?"

"Jacob, stop. You're hurting me"

He ignored my plea and continued to hold his grip on my jaw. "I think you're lying, and I think you know it"

"I think you're wrong!" I spat; tears dripping from my eyes from pain.

He glared released my chin from his hand, then slapped me with it, almost as quickly.

I let out a little shout of surprise as my body was forced down from the strength of the blow. He grabbed my face again, his thumb piercing my cheekbone with his grip as firm as it was. He inched forward until our noses were about touching, a glare still on his face, "Don't fuck with me Bella, I'm done with your games"

I cried from fear; my knees, weak, were unable to hold me anymore, and now, the only thing holding me up was Jacob's grip on my face and my hands on his wrists, keeping my neck from snapping.

"Jacob..stop..please" I cried, my lips parted and curved downward due to my sorrowful frown.

He grabbed the small of my back with his other hand and pulled my body up, then placed his other hand behind my head, pulling it forward towards his. He forced his lips on mine, which were still parted slightly, due to the fact that I was still sobbing slightly.

I felt his warm breath in my mouth as me forced his lips against my with a hard anger and sense of aggressiveness that I was just starting to understand. However, I asked anyways.

"Jacob" I managed to say with his mouth on mine.

He pulled back, his lips now barely touching mine, his hands still in place.

"Why?"

"You've always known I've liked you, Bella"

I closed my eyes. That part was true.

"You used me to get to know about Edward that time on the beach – remember?"

_I did._

"When I told you about vampires and werewolves?"

_I closed my eyes harder_

"You've been denying your feelings towards me, Bella. I've seen the way you look at me, at my body"

"No" I shook my head as much as I could with his hand behind it; my eyes still shut.  
"Yes, Bella" he said, his voice more forceful

"No!" I let out a great sob.

"Why won't you admit it? Do you remember when- look at me. Bella, look at me"

I forced my eyes open.

"Do you remember when Edward left? You were so depressed, but then you came to La Push, and everything was fine after a while, Bella. I did that. Do you know how special that made me feel? Do you? But then he came back. And you were his again, after everything he did to you, you took him back! Now you deny any feelings for me."

"Jacob-"

"No, Bella. That's why. That's why I have to do this. I want you to realize how much you love me, Bella."

"No. Jacob, please!"

His hand on my back gripped the bottom of my shirt and ripped it over my head.

I gasped loudly, trying to cover myself.

"No, Bella. Don't try to stop it, or else I'm only going to have to hurt you more. I don't want to hurt you, Bella"

My left bra strap fell down. Jacob took a knife from his pocket and inched it closer to my skin.

"No, no, no, no, no, Jacob, please!"

"Shh, Bella. I'm not going to hurt you" he said, playing with the strap with the knife. In an instant, the strap was broken. I felt a slight twinge of pleasure go up my spine. What was this feeling for? For Jacob's roughness? Why did this situation arouse me?

He moved his knife to my other arm, slid the knife under the strap, and once again snapped it with his knife.

Now, I was standing in front of Jacob, topless, with my bra still covering my breasts, and the straps broken into two, dangling at my sides. He slid the knife in between my breasts under the clothe, and ripped through that, too. The bra fell to my feet, revealing my pert breasts.

Jacob closed the knife and dropped it on the ground. He released me completely, but I was frozen. "Come here, Bella" he said.

"I'm right here" I replied, confused by his order. I was standing right in front of him, what else did he want me to do?

"Come closer"

I took a step forward; the wind blew past me, running across my nipples, making them even harder. I crossed my arms across my chest.

"No, Bella" he said, uncrossing my arms, "I want to see you"

"I'm cold"

He pulled me closer; my breasts were now against his hard chest; his arms stayed around my back. Surprisingly, I didn't feel uncomfortable, I felt warm.

"Bella, are you ready to admit it?"

"What? No!"

He grew angry again. "I'm tired with your lies, Bella. You aren't just lying to me, you are lying to yourself."

"No, I'm not! I love Edward!"

"But you love me, too" he said, grabbing my arm.

"Jacob, stop!"

He ignored me; instead of responding, he grabbed my waistband and began pulling down my skirt.

"Jacob!" I shouted, trying to get away, but it was hopeless – Jacob was stronger and faster than I was. By the time I'd started wriggling, my skirt was down to my knees, and all the wriggling did was make it fall to my ankles.

"Jacob, please stop!"

"No, Bella. I'm doing this for your own good. You've blinded yourself, Bella."

_I'm doing this for your own good. Doing what?_

Jacobs reached down to my crotch and began to rub me through my panties. I bent over upon impulse of the shock – Edward had never done _that_ before, although I had severely wanted him to.

"J-Jake….puh—please"

He grinned and continued to rub me a bit faster. My knees gave out, and I fell backwards. Before I could hit the floor, Jacob reached behind me and caught me in his arms. He lay me down slowly and pulled off my panties. I didn't resist.

He kneeled in front of me and teased my moist opening with his index finger. I moaned lightly and, on impulse, closed my legs.

He pulled my legs apart again and stuck his finger inside of me. I arched my back and moaned louder.

"Jacob!" I shouted, grabbing my breasts.

"Do you admit it now?"

"N-no"

He smirked, seeing right through my façade, and stuck another finger inside of me.

"Oh, Bella. I'm very surprised to see that you are still a virgin, I would have guessed that Edward would have gotten their by now.

I felt a huge amount of guilt wash over me. Edward. What was I doing?

"Then again, this does please me"

"Jacob" I said, pleading with my eyes.

"I'll let you decide who takes it from you, Bella. I'm not going to take it"

I smiled.

"But I'm not stopping. I can go just so far before I pop it, and that's what I plan to do"

"Please be careful" I said.

He smiled my favorite smile. "I'm glad to hear you say this"

"I love you, Jacob. But I want Edward to take my virginity"

"He can take your hymen, but I'm the first one to penetrate you" he said, pulling his fingers out.

I furrowed my brow. "What are you doing?"

"Turn over, on your hands and knees"

"You are not going in through my butt!"

"I know." He said, slapping my ass as it faced him.

I yelled, however enjoying the slap, and awaiting what Jacob had planned.

In shock, I heard Jacob unzip his pants.

_Oh God. Jacob is a really big guy – it'd only maks sense if he was big in other places…._

I braced myself upon Jacob's entry; I was right, he was huge.

I winced and bit my lip. "Jake.."

"It's all right, Bella, you're really wet, so it won't really hurt, especially since I'm not going in all the way"

"All right"

He thrusted in, which felt like he wan in all the way, but I knew it wasn't the case, then pulled out slightly. He thrusted in again, and surprisingly, kept my virginity in tact.

"Wow, Jake, you really know what you're doing. How many times have you done this before?"

"None. I want nobody to be my first but you, Bella. I told you, I love you"

Again, the guilt flooded over me.

"Jake, I-"

"I know, 'I love you too, but I love Edward more'"

I stopped him and turned around.

"What now?" he asked.

I straddled him and lay him on the floor.

"Bella?"

"Shh" I said, inching closer. I breasted pressed against his chest and my arms wrapped around his neck. I pressed my lips against his, soft this time. He kissed me back, gently, which felt oddly arousing. I hadn't noticed it before, since our previous kisses were non-consensual, but Jacob was a really good kisser. I licked his lips, and nipped at them, and he smirked, letting my inside his mouth. He held my back, and flipped me over, pinning me against the ground.

"I love you, Bella"

"I love you, too, Jacob"


End file.
